Bitter With Grace
by Hinata28h
Summary: After a fatal car crash involving his beloved wife and daughter, Jacques Devereux fell into a depression and allowed his life to crumble. His good ol' friend Eliot Héderváry saw how bad Jacques was holding up that he tried his best to get Jacques back on his feet by having him stay at his residence... Mainly about 2p!France with other characters mentioned. Not FrHun.


**[A/N:** This is using both 2Ptalia and Nyotalia, however I am not using the extreme psycho/murderous/bitchy personalities people give the 2ps and some Nyos because I really dislike those fanon personalities. But I am using a psychotic scenario.**]**

Characters/Families used are:  
- 2p!France _(Jacques Devereux), _2pNyo!England _(Gwendolyn Kings), & _Nyo!France _(Marianne Bonnefoy)  
_- Nyo!Hungary _(Eliot Héderváry) & _2P!Hungary _(Maria Dunai)  
_- 2p!Greece _(Nickolas Kokinos)_

* * *

**Bitter with Grace**

**I**

_Dear Gwendolyn,_

_I greatly regret my course of actions. I am saddened that you and Marianne are no longer with me; I wish that I could be with you two, but I cannot. Whenever I try to leave, the guards stop my attempts, I hate them for keeping me from you— they should let me be. I should have followed your path then the route I took… I miss you so much. I hope you and Marianne are not mad at me, I didn't think what I did was wrong— but I was entirely mistaken. Do you think that if things were different, you and Marianne would still be with me? And I not here? Do you think that?_

_Love,_  
_Jacques Devereux_

**II**

Everything is white. The walls, the door, the bed, pillows, blankets, his clothes— everything. His hair is also turning white, the snowy threads lacing around his once lovely mahogany locks. This man simply lies on his bed, staring at the door in front of him. That door is scheduled to be open at specific times, and he doesn't know exactly when. Though he does not ask, the doctor never tells him— says he shouldn't be worried about time as he should work on getting better.

He hates that. He knows that morning comes when the lights turn on and the night appears when the lights turn off, but he never knows the time of day. The nurses come in to bring him his meals three times a day, but the food is gross, simple, and small. He knows they "sneak" his medicine in his food since he won't take them up front. They make him feel funny; he is not crazy and he should not be treated less than a person.

He hates that they have to check up on him when he needs to use the bathroom or take a shower. He is a grown man; he can take care of himself! Why do these people baby him? Why does everything have to be white? Why can't there be color? Why cut his hair every time it gets longer? Why the gloves and why the jacket? Why is he there and not with his family?

They tricked him into this horrid place to which his family cannot visit. His friend tried once, but it was a one-sided conversation; he was unable to answer his dear friend's questions. They didn't make sense, how could he have answered?

"You lock me up for reasons I don't know, when can I leave and when can I go?"

**III**

_Dear Gwendolyn,_

_Eliot came to visit me. I don't think he is my friend anymore, just like the last time, he was angry with me. He tried sounding civil with everything he said, but I could hear the bitterness in his tone. Just like last time, I did not listen— everything he said made me angry. He sounded so furious and demanded that I speak, but I will not speak to him, or anyone— they are not ready for my words. I did what I thought was best, but I was wrong in their eyes. I did what I thought made you happy. I brought our daughter back._

_Love,_  
_Jacques Devereux_

**IV**

"Mr. Devereux, it's me again, your psychiatrist, Mr. Kokinos. It's that time where I come and ask you questions— to which you hopefully answer, _verbally_. Understand?" Mr. Kokinos inquires as he takes a seat in front of Jacques.

Jacques is silent as he lies motionless in his bed and does not acknowledge Mr. Kokinos' presence. His gaze is dimmed and his face shows no emotion, only showing his stoical persona. The psychiatrist rubs the back of his neck, obviously bothered by Jacques' behavior.

"Alrighty then. Um, I guess I'll just start now. Can you tell me what you felt during the time of the incident those many years ago?"

'_There was no "incident". There never was an "incident". Everyone is telling me that I did something wrong but I didn't do anything wrong! I found my daughter and you tricked me!'_ Jacques thought in response to Mr. Kokinos' question. Seeing that the man wanted an answer, he turns to face the wall.

Mr. Kokinos pinches the bridge of his nose, "Now Jacques, the sooner you speak, the sooner you can get out of this place. The more time you don't, the more time we can't help you." He states trying to sound reassuring.

'_Well maybe if you stopped accusing me of crimes I did not commit, maybe I will.'_

**V**

_Dear Gwendolyn,_

_Have they given Marianne back to you? I found her and they took her away from me. They won't let me see her, they told me Eliot forbid me to see her. I hate him. He thinks she's Maria, his own girl, but she's dead, and Marianne isn't. I know what my own daughter looks like, I could never mistake that. They told me that what I did was illegal, and I don't understand. I found Marianne and took her home; I took care of her and everything. Yet, they tell me I'm wrong. How? She is my daughter._

_They tell me that you and Marianne are gone— no longer with me. They took my family from me, they told me I'm sick and that I am wrong. They hide me in this place where no one but Eliot knows where I am. Do you and Marianne know where I am?_

_Love,_  
_Jacques Devereux_

**VI**

"Has he said anything? Anything at all?" A man asks, sitting in front of Mr. Kokinos in his office. The psychiatrist shakes his head, looking at Jacques' papers.

"I'm afraid he has yet to speak to anything relevant. I'm sorry Mr. Héderváry, I don't think you'll get the answers you want from him. I'm truly sorry about your daughter." Mr. Kokinos pardoned.

Mr. Héderváry, Eliot, bent over and held his head in grief, "I tried helping him when his wife and daughter died from that dreadful accident. I tried to help him get back on his feet and I knew he was hurting. Never did I ever think things would have turned out this way. For him to think Maria was Marianne. Yes, they looked similar and even their names were close! But there were differences! They were there and he could not bear the fact that his girl was dead... And he took mine, just like that. And now… And now she's gone too. Here I am bitter, and there he is bitter without grace."

**VII**

_Dear Gwendolyn and Marianne,_

_Mr. Kokinos left my medicine in my room by mistake; I think I'll be seeing you two very soon. Will you be happy to see me?_

_Love,_  
_Jacques Devereux_  
_Your devoted husband and father_

**i**

Name: Maria  
Meaning: Bitter

Name: Marianne  
Meaning: Combination of "Maria" (Bitter) and "Anne" (Grace).

**ii**

**[A/N:** Explanation: After a fatal car crash involving his beloved wife and daughter, Jacques Devereux fell into a depression and allowed his life to crumble. His good ol' friend Eliot Héderváry saw how bad Jacques was holding up that he tried his best to get Jacques back on his feet by having him stay at his residence, but things quickly became sour when Jacques started to mistake Maria for Marianne. Eliot, at first, thought Jacques simply missed his own daughter and dismissed the mistakes, however when Jacques was beginning to cross the family-friend barrier (not like that sickos), Eliot began to doubt his earlier thoughts. His suspensions were cleared when Jacques suddenly stated that he was feeling a lot better and left the Héderváry residence. A month later, Maria disappeared and Jacques denied he had anything to do with it. After being accused of her disappearance, Eliot and Jacques' friendship faltered and Eliot continued to look for his daughter. 3 months later, police discover the evidence tying Maria's disappearance to Jacques; a day later they raid (with a warrant) his home to find Maria, deceased, in Marianne's old room, tucked under the bed sheets as if she was sleeping. Her death was caused by an Asthma attack.

(Jacques actually did a good job in caring for Maria, and she played along with his idea because she know he just really missed Marianne, her best-friend, and hoped that he would eventually see his wrong doing and return her to her family. But one day she had an attack and Jacques did not have her prescription and failed to call the police, afraid they would take "Marianne" from him. Jacques was not found guilty for reasons of insanity.)

Maria and Marianne were 12 years old.**]**


End file.
